Quise
by Woman in red
Summary: AmberxYin  Las emociones humanas se rigen por el principio de causa-consencuencia. Y aquello era inmutable. Todo en las que son como yo incita a creer que estamos vacías por dentro. :Shoujo-ai:  Regalo de cumpleaños para Bastet-samaa!


**Pairing:** Amber x Yin  
**Summary:** Las emociones humanas se rigen por el principio de causa-consencuencia. Y aquello era inmutable. Todo en las que son como yo incita a creer que estamos vacías por dentro.  
**Rate:** K+  
**Nota:** ¡Uuuno de los regalos de cumpleaños que preparé para Bastet-samaaa! Como sé que te gusta mucho esta pareja, acá tenés :D ¡Para vos!

* * *

_Quise_

No concebía que existieran vidas como la mía. De hecho, simplemente negaba que algún día pudiera llegar a permitir que alguien voluntariamente se transforme en lo que yo soy.

Ser humano es más fácil. Uno se siente triste, y llora. Uno se siente feliz, y ríe. Causa, consecuencia.

¿Y qué si no podrías llorar cuando lo necesites? ¿Y qué si un día quisieras reír y te dieras cuenta que simplemente te es imposible?

¿Y qué si sintieras todo de una manera mucho más fuerte por culpa de no poder expresar los sentimientos?

Para ustedes, los humanos comunes y corrientes, mis palabras pueden ser inentendibles. Porque, como dije, ustedes reaccionan al principio causa/consecuencia constantemente, sin notar lo preciado que es. El ser humano común no es lo que es, es lo que expresa. Porque en muy pocas ocasiones puede recluir y guardar en su interior lo que siente de verdad.

Y cuando se enoja, grita y patalea hasta que sus necesidades son satisfechas. Yo no puedo gritar. No siento la necesidad, y aún así el sentimiento de enojo me taladra por dentro.

La injusticia de la vida hizo que yo sienta mil veces más que ustedes. Y aún así, yo podía sentir una mano cálida acariciándome el rostro. La mano de ella, la que podía controlar el tiempo.

Es fácil confundirse y creer que las de mi clase no sentimos. Los ojos, el gesto, todo el rostro en sí incita a creer que estamos vacías en el interior. Pero es todo lo contrario.

La escuché susurrar algo. Sentí la calidez de sus piernas, escuché el sonido acompasado de su respiración calma. Me embriagué de su aroma. Y todo eso… multiplíquenlo por mil. Sé que mi corazón hubiera latido más rápido, si pudiera. Sé que me habría sonrojado, si hubiera podido.

Pero nada de eso sucedió. Continué con los ojos cerrados, esperando un milagro.

En eso, sentí sus manos rodearme el rostro. Soltó una risita, y mencionó que me veía bonita al dormir. Quise hablar. Quise decirle que estaba despierta. Quise saber si me veía bonita despierta también.

¿Algún día podré explicar lo que sentí cuando acercó sus labios a los míos y los presionó con suavidad? No, no creo. No hay forma de describir el aroma que desprendía, el sabor de sus labios, la calidez de sus manos, la tranquilidad y pasividad del gesto, la ternura del beso… No hay.

En ese momento sentí que todo podía irse al reverendísimo diablo mientras ella se mantuviera donde estaba. Quise corresponder. Nada salió de mí.

Se separó de mí. Quise protestar. Quise, de nuevo. Intenté preguntarle qué sentía, por qué había hecho eso, y por qué no lo había hecho de nuevo.

Escuché su risa apagada, llena de angustia. Quise confortarla, decirle que no estaba sola.

– Yin… – comenzó, sabiendo de antemano que no recibiría nada como respuesta por mi parte – Cuidá a Hei… Por favor.

¿Por qué eso me sonaba a despedida? Levanté mi mano y la apoyé sobre mi pecho. Me dolía… ¿Cómo podía ser que doliera?

Al segundo, sentí unas gotas cálidas y pequeñas en mis mejillas. Abrí los ojos con lentitud, y me encontré con una imagen de ella que me costaría borrar.

– ¿Sabes una cosa…? – me dijo, sonriéndome con los ojos empañados en lágrimas – En realidad, tengo _miedo_ de morir.

– ¿Miedo? – respondí, limpiando las lágrimas de ella que me habían caído a la mejilla.

Soltó una risita nuevamente.

– ¡Sos tan linda! – soltó, pasando los dedos por las hebras verdes de su cabello. Se incorporó y me ofreció la mano. La tomé sin decir ninguna palabra, sin gesto alguno… Sin siquiera respirar. Contuve el aliento y me incorporé, acomodando mi vestido.

– Amber. – susurré.

Ella se volteó y quedó boquiabierta al verme.

A mí, a una _doll_.

Con los ojos cristalinos y pequeñas lágrimas saldas surcando mis mejillas, la miré.

¿Por qué?  
Porque yo tampoco quería que ella muera.


End file.
